<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Morning After Waffles by DeconstructedFallenStars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762370">Morning After Waffles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeconstructedFallenStars/pseuds/DeconstructedFallenStars'>DeconstructedFallenStars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Break Up, Breakfast, F/M, Morning After, Prom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:01:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeconstructedFallenStars/pseuds/DeconstructedFallenStars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's never good when you text "911" the morning after prom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connie Maheswaran &amp; Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Daniel &amp; Patricia (Steven Universe), Daniel/Patricia (Steven Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Morning After Waffles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Connie sat at the hotel table, rapidly tapping the table and chewing her lip.  Her eyes kept darting between the lobby entrance and the two plates covered in waffles and whipped cream.  The night shifter at the front desk, the only other person awake on the first floor, kept watching the clock: ten till six, nine till six, eight till six, seven till six.</p>
<p>How had prom gone so wrong?</p>
<p>She’d asked Steven to take her.  Filled out the paperwork, since he wasn’t a student at her school.  Gone to the mall with him to rent a tuxedo. </p>
<p>She’d sent the text thirty minutes ago, “911 – hotel lobby ASAP”.</p>
<p>Steven had forgotten to make the limo reservation.  He picked her up and drove them instead.  That was fine.  She had told him it was fine. </p>
<p>The text back, “There in five.  Make me one of those continental breakfast waffles.  Extra whipped cream.”</p>
<p>Steven had forgotten the corsage too.  Well, he did till her mother asked him what kind he had gotten her.  Then Steven ran back out to his car, and used his magic to grow one. </p>
<p>They were in the same hotel, how long did it really take to get downstairs?</p>
<p>The prom itself?  Had been fine.  They danced, sometimes as themselves, sometimes as Stevonnie to her classmate’s amazement and amusement.  They’d had a good time.</p>
<p>She picked up her phone again, no new texts, no missed calls.</p>
<p>He had managed to rent the hotel room, his time on the road left him more than equipped to do that.  It was a nice little room on the third floor, a little dated in the décor, paintings that still smelled of room service.  But the large windows showed a view of the nighttime cityscape with all the lights and the ocean reflecting the stars that had taken her breath away.</p>
<p>It did not get better from there.</p>
<p>“You look like you’re going to be sick,” brisk and business-like Patricia dropped in to the opposite chair.   “Thanks for the waffles.  Here,” her companion shoved a plastic pharmacy bag across the table to her, “It can’t have even been 12 hours, so the pharmacist said it should work no problem.”</p>
<p>Connie frowned and opened the bag.  The bag’s contents made the conversation she needed to have that much more awkward.</p>
<p>“Uh, Pats, thank you, but I’m not going to need this…”</p>
<p>Patricia paused, fork in hand with waffle halfway to her mouth.  “So he used protection and it didn’t fail? Great.  Why did you text me at 5:30 in the morning then?  I could still be asleep with Daniel!” Patricia said between bites of waffles, “Dan said good morning, by the way.  Then he rolled over and said something about the cannon wasn’t going to fire because the astronauts were out of whipped cream.  I think he may have been sleep talking.”</p>
<p>Connie remembered Steven’s dream walking abilities went pale, groaned, and put her head in her hands.</p>
<p>Patricia put the fork down, “Cons, what’s wrong?”</p>
<p>Connie pointed to the bag. “I’m not going to need that.”</p>
<p>“Right…?”</p>
<p>“Because we didn’t…” Connie flushed and stared at her untouched waffle.</p>
<p>Patricia frowned, “Then why rent the hotel room?”</p>
<p>“We tried.  I tried.  I wanted to.  At first we kept fusing into Stevonnie.”</p>
<p>“Like at the skating rink?” Patricia remembered a few years back when she and Daniel had first met Steven, “Kinky.”</p>
<p>“Frustrating!  Did I tell you he proposed to me after that?”</p>
<p>“After last night?”</p>
<p>“No, a few days after we all went skating.  He was afraid I’d go off to college and we’d lose each other.  So he proposed we get married, be Stevonnie all the time, and go off to college together!”</p>
<p>Patricia put her fork down.  “From what you’ve told me his education was hardly conventional, could he even get in to college on his own?  Does this make any-”</p>
<p>“I like him.  I like being Stevonnie with him.  But I like being me.”</p>
<p>“Damn right, you’re awesome.  But you were 15.  You know who gets married at 15?” Patricia pointed to the pharmacy bag, “Girls who don’t know how to use that.”</p>
<p>“Pats, we couldn’t.”</p>
<p>“Do I have to explain to you how it works?  It keeps you from ovu-”</p>
<p>“HE… couldn’t…” Connie shook, “What’s wrong with me?”</p>
<p>“Pfft.  Nothing wrong with you.  Isn’t he a bit young for that?  All those two people in tubs by the sea commercials feature people our grandparent’s age.  You know the ones, about if it lasts more than four hours…”</p>
<p>“I’m not sure it was four minutes…”</p>
<p>“Connie, you’ve told me before time and time again that he’s not human.  Not entirely.  Who knows if he can?  And more to the point…” Patricia sprayed more whipped cream on her waffle, “He’s been touring the country finding himself for the past two years while you’ve been working hard to get in to a good college.  You’re going off to college in a few months.  A college, mind you, with a 55% guy to girl ratio.”</p>
<p>Connie’s eyes widened, “You’re not suggesting…”</p>
<p>“Yes, I am.  He can’t give you what you want.  But I’m sure there are plenty of cute guys who would happily rearrange your internal organs for you.  Don’t tie yourself to one who prematurely proposes and can’t even prematurely-” Patricia cut herself off and smiled as a mother with a small child sat at the table next to them.</p>
<p>“Pats!  I can’t do that to Steven!”</p>
<p>“It’s the morning after prom and you’re texting me 911 and having waffles with me, not him.  Before six in the morning.  Now, if you’ll excuse me….” Patricia picked up her plate and Connie’s plate of waffles, “If you won’t eat these waffles with Steven, I may as well enjoy them with Daniel.”</p>
<p>Connie sat, stricken, and speechless. </p>
<p>Pats turned before she left, “I paid cash, so if you could take that back to the pharmacy and give me the cash back on Monday I’d appreciate it.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>